


Sleeping Beauty

by pir8grl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Mummy on the Orient Express</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

The others lay as they fell, scattered across the grating of the control room. He shuffled irritably over and around them as he went about his business. Her, he’d scooped up into his arms and laid gently on one of the seats that ringed the console. He remembers this - how ephemeral she felt in his arms, as if she’d float away on a breeze as easily as that stupid leaf from her mother’s book. 

The TARDIS had thoughtfully provided a stack of warm plaid blankets, which he’d steadfastly ignored, until one of the newly awakened pudding brains had glanced at her with a bit too much admiration. Then he’d shaken out a soft blanket over his slumbering companion, before unceremoniously chivvying the rest of them awake and off his ship. 

Her, he let sleep. As long as she was asleep, she wasn’t saying goodbye, and walking out of his life. He didn’t want her to do either. He’d tried to set limits this time - to remind her of how very different - how very old and **_alien_** \- he was, but every time he tried to step back, she followed. She was impossibly young, and brave, and foolish, and stubborn, and he didn’t want to see her shattered by this life he led…didn’t want himself to be shattered by her loss. 

If he left her on Earth, with the soldier boy, he could convince himself that she was happy, that it was her choice. He could convince himself that she was safe. Out here with him…anything could happen. And very nearly did. Again. 

He sighed, watching her sleep, and obdurately resisting the urge to smooth a lock of hair back from her face. He’d promised her something wonderful and amusing for their last trip, and as usual, he’d bollixed it up. Well. The very least he could do was find something lovely for her to wake up to. 

The TARDIS chimed softly, and an image appeared on the monitor. 

“A beach? Since when is deliberate cruelty a part of your programming?” 

The TARDIS burbled insistently. 

He sighed again. It was an easy hop from their current position, and he supposed it was pretty by human standards. “Fine.” 

They materialized a moment later and he stalked outside. The sea air was invigorating, and he inhaled deeply, then turned to survey his surroundings. This was a wide open sandy shore…nothing at all like…well…that other place. It was a bit brisk, though. He stepped back inside the TARDIS and grabbed the pile of blankets, arranging them into a cozy little nest in the shelter of a dune. 

“I hope you’re happy,” he muttered as he strode back inside. It was a simple enough equation. Beaches plus human companions equaled heartbreak. He had no reason to believe this time would have any other outcome. He stooped and lifted her into his arms, careful not to wake her. She sighed in her sleep, and cuddled her head against his shoulder. He resisted the urge to rest his chin on top of her head, or play with her hair, or any of the other whims his former self would have indulged in. He did tuck the blanket firmly around her when her laid her down. Mustn’t let the human catch cold. 

He picked up a long stick and began to scribble equations into the sand while he waited for her to wake. The next move was hers.


End file.
